


Charizard’s Triumph

by Heikitsune25



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, F/M, Hentai, M/M, NTR(kind of), Other, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Yaoi, tomgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Misty’s frustration over her bland relationship with Ash boils over as she meets his equally frustrated Chraizard. While misty is a little reluctant, both her and Charizard agree help each other out. With ash joining in but not in the way he expects.Tags: NSFW, Pokephilla, Yaoi, tomgirl, Rough sex, anal, NTR (kind of)





	Charizard’s Triumph

Charizard’s Triumph

  
Misty marched in a huff around the Ketchum house hold. Dressed in tiny blue jeans shorts and a tee shirt, the orange haired tomboy growled at the state of her love life.

“That Pokemon obsessed nut…” The sixteen-year-old gym leader growled while her single side pony tail bounced with her rage.

Misty has come to visit the home of her on and off boyfriend so they could try their relationship again. Only to find him off on another adventure. Without even telling her. Even though he said he would be back home for a few days.

With her fingers on her temple, the water type trainer sighed, “Ash you moron.”

For a year Misty has been dating her childhood crush. And she has the horrible luck of Ash being an idiot and not know what romance is if it was a ten-ton Rhyhorn running him over. Their ‘dates’ would consist of Pokemon battles, traveling, or training in the woods. No quiet nights at home, no fun times at amusement parks, not even a picnic in the woods.

Dating ash is like dating a child. He even still looks like one oddly enough. A he still has his baby fat making have a soft nearly girly face. His is also short, him and Misty are the same height and the water trainer isn’t exactly tall being four feet eight.

And that’s without the sex.

Looking at the back door of the home of the very well travel Pokemon trainer, Misty felt her loins grow hot. Not at the thought of Ash, but in her lust and frustration. Their first time making love was…passable to say the least. He didn’t push in the wrong hole and was oddly polite. Although she had the guide him every step of the way since he has no clue on how to please a woman.

But that was the first and only time she’s had sex with the youthful trainer. Every time she brings up the act of love making between the two, the fool calms up and runs away. That’s the reason they broke up again for the tenth time this year. It’s not like Ash was bad at sex.

Sure, he doesn’t have the biggest cock in the world, a small five inches, and he’s as dense as steel. But one of his few good traits is that he likes to learn. Yet for some ridiculous reason he won’t let her teach him and he gets angry whenever she brings it up.

And it centrally doesn’t help that she has many old flames baying for her attention. While not a girl who would spread her legs for anyone, Misty is still human. Before she started dating the young trainer she’s had many flings. From challengers to her gyms, to crazy nights at the Kanto Gym leaders summit, Misty has learned to love sex.

And the men around her simply can’t get enough her. Just today, as she walked through pallet town to find her aggravating lover, males of all ages had their eyes glue to her tight bouncy rear, her cute round face and her slim tone stomach. She doesn’t have much in the breast department, her chest barely even a handful, but she makes up with confidence and beauty in her every movement.

The water trainer herself desperately misses their attention too. Especially that Red person. The red head hummed as she remembers the silent trainers’ hands all over her. The night she had with him and his seven incher were utter magic.

But she is a faith person, much to her anger. Even when handsome shirtless beach bodes thrown themselves at her feet, she turned them down. Yet instead of having a rousing a great time in bed with her current boyfriend, she is reduced to using toys of all shapes and sizes.

It was getting harder to say no to lovely men around her.

“Ugh even that limp dick Gary is starting to look good….” She growled. Twist her legs to try and relive the aching in her crotch.

With Ash no where to be found, and Ms. Ketchum’s closet empty of any sexual release; leaving Misty to wonder just what the older woman dose to get off, the gym leader gave up and opened the door to the back yard. Hoping a little training with her team could help her cool off.

However, when she stepped into the grassy back yard, she saw the orange scaly back of a rather mad Charizard. It’s tail swishing back and forward in rage as it grumbled and bared it fangs.

At first Misty reached for her pokey balls since a pissed off Charizard equals brunt down houses. But when she noticed the way the large winged lizard blew fire form it’s nostrils she blinked in surprise.

‘Ash’s Charizard?’ Misty blinked in surprise. There is only one fire Pokemon that blows out small plumes for fire form its nose when angry and she can’t believe that he’s here. She thought the fire breathing beast flew off into the mountains with its mate and left Ash a long time ago.

A really good choice in her opinion.

The massive orange lizard bared its fangs at it’s current situation. Its mate has been pregnant for two months and he hasn’t been able relieve his own stress. So, he had come here to find his dimwitted trainer.

Sure, Ash isn’t the brightest trainer and the only thing the massive reptile barely respects about the young man is his boldness, but Ash is at least good at letting him blow off some steam. The boy can take a fire ball to the face very well.

“And what are you doing here?” The familiar voice of Misty brought the haughty Lizard out of his thoughts and made him turn to see Misty. And to see her expression turn form curiosity to utter shock.

“I…I…um…” The red head stammered at the foot long, three-inch-thick bright red bestial cock that is now pointed at her face. It glistens in the mid-day sunlight with sweat. The head is pointed and rounded. Drooling clear, steaming pre-cum out it’s pisshole like a leaking faucet. It stood boldly out it’s sheath, with his leathery pale orange sack twitching upwards. Pumping blood as it’s breeding juice swirled inside of it.

Misty’s eyes trailed the monstrous member in a open mouth daze. Sea green orbs took in every ridged under the mighty cock as they fallowed form the large ball sack. Her nose twitched at the powerful, unruly scent that seemed to punch her in the gut. The dominating smell of male musk made her pussy gape. Her nipples growing stiff as she got arousal be the smell alone.

When Misty felt herself drool a little, she snapped out her daze. She looked up at the flaming lizard to address him, but her eyes keep drifting down to its shaft while her loins just kept getting hotter.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Asked the water gym leader. Not knowing if she was talking to the Pokemon or it’s dick. “Are…you looking for ash too?”

Even with all her bravado Misty couldn’t keep focus as her red laced panties grew damper by the second.

‘Fuck this. I am going home and straight to my dildo stash.’ The red head grumbled in her mind even with her eyes on the biggest, juiciest cock she’s ever seen. ‘If a Pokemon is looking like a good fuck, then I am really screwed in the head. I hope my old Rapidash toy can handle me today.’

She thinks as she realized fully well that none of her toys are as big and meaty as Charizard’s. It stood tall and proud over her, almost oppressive with it’s very aura. While Ash’s penis isn’t some tiny two-inch stick, it can never compare to the monster in front of her. Her groin was practically yelling at her to spread her legs open for large cock. The only thing stopping her is her sense of decency and her willingness not to cheat on Ash.

Although her buckling legs spoke volumes.

Charizard, however, is utterly obviously to Misty’s inner turmoil. His dark eyes are locked into a lustful gaze. Zoning out and ignoring the red head’s words as her scent washed over him. A bitch in heat. A female in the need to be bred. The intoxicating musk made him growl with hunger. He can feel her willingness to give herself to him and he is about to eagerly obliged her. Still the barrier of species blocked him.

Mating with a human isn’t wrong or bad in the eyes of other pokemon, just stupid. She can’t produce his children, only giving him that sweet release of pleasure. And as much as he would love to lose he tension in his balls, he would not stoup so low as to fuck another species.

“Look, if you’re…” Misty took a step back, painfully pulling herself away from Charizard’s lovely appendage. Even with her eyes never leaving it. “Not going to do anything…I-I am going to go.”

With heavy sigh of, what Misty can’t believe, disappointment, she turned to leave. The thoughts of horse shaped plastic toys and wonderful orgasms floating through her mind.

“Argh!? What the-!?”

Suddenly she was tackled to the ground. And large orange shadow looming over her as hot lizard breath tickled her neck. A single claw pinning her back into the ground as she felt something hot and sticky drip on her back.

Chraizard’s resolve shattered like glass when he saw Misty start to walk away. Seeing her beautiful, tight, peach shaped butt bounce and shake was the straw the broke the zebreastikes’ back.

He is going to fuck this human. His is going to plow her into the ground with no remorse.

That urge radiated off him and it made Misty shiver in unwanted delight. Even as another claw slashed through her shorts, tearing through her panties to relive her puffy, slick sex, the little slut held back licking her lips with eager anticipation.

‘Wh-Why am I enjoying this?’ Misty’s body betrayed her as her lust coming out like a river form the scrapping of the lizard’s tongue against her cunt. The large pink muscles covered her entire sex. Form her gasping lips to her twitching clit, the flaming reptiles hot tongue dragged itself across her twitching pussy.

The red head tired to hold back a heavy moan as the wave warmth tickled up her spine. The lizard’s tongue lapped up her lust. Tasting her sex with dangerous growl that only made Misty arch her back. Trying to get the tongue to pierce her needy cunt.

The flaming lizard reviled in the tangy taste of human girl’s pussy. The act of licking a mate’s sex is meant to ease the pain of penetration since a Chraizard’s cock is rather hot. Normally he doesn’t do this for pleasure yet Misty’s sluty moans and delight sighs egged him on. Twisting and twirling the half a foot-long muscle around her sex. Coating it in as much spit as he could so to ready her for the main event.

“S-stop…” Is what her lips are say but the sex infused smile, and harden nipples scream for Charizard to take her.

And once he felt Misty was ready, he brought the water gym leader to her knees and aimed his cock at her sweltering bitch box. His head poking at her leaking cunt made her moan and squirm in a mix of lust and confusion. Misty is practically begging for a cock of any kind to ravage her. But, as awful as her relationship is with Ash, cheating on would just be too wrong.

However, Charizard didn’t seem to care either way. The sudden ramming of his cock deep into Misty’s pussy, barreling right into her womb, pounded that point home. In one lounge the flaming lizard stretched out the young girl’s cunt further then anyone ever has.

“Ahh! ~” Any thoughts of loyalty and resistant evaporated form Misty’s mind as she had a shuddering orgasm. A deluge of her quim sprayed out of her over stuffed muff and the fire Pokémon’s cock.

Charizard let out a low roar as his shaft was squeezed in Misty vice tight cunt. Her warm pussy milked his cock better anything he’s ever felt. Maybe it is her size or just human sex is better, either way the orange scaled reptile is in bless.

His movements started off slow. Steady pumping of his hips into Misty as he sawed his cock in and out of her. The bumps and ridged on his shaft ridding against her walls sent jolts of ecstasy down through both trainer and Pokemon. Through gritted teeth, Misty tired not to moan.

Every push inside her gave off a lustful grunt, while every pull, with the bumpy shaft scrapping her lips, there was a pleasurable hiss. Slowly, as the large orange lizard started to pick of his speed, Misty’s waning resistances fell.

“Ahn~!” When Charizard slammed into her full to the hilt, ramming his hips at a raging speed, all of her thoughts became filled with poke cock.

Misty squealed and squirmed under her bestial lover. Trying to buck her orgasm weak hips in time with the flame lizards ramming. Charizard returned her vigor with his own. Growling and roaring as the tight fuck hole of Misty’s pussy gripped him harder than any Pokemon. Maybe it was her size, or maybe humans are just made to be fuck toys to Pokemon. Either way, he plans on calming her as his no matter what.

The flaming reptile started that plan with a low grunt but a near back breaking slam of his hips into Misty. Firing his searing hot jizz deep into Misty’s tiny womb. His thick boiling cum burst out the tight confines of the fuck drunk water trainer. Splattering on the ground with every one of the beast’s powerful and copious blast of cum.

Misty herself let out a broken moan as her body sized up and squirted her lust all over the ground in vicious spray. Eyes rolled up to the sky as her tongue drooled out her mouth. Mind filled with nothing but Charizard bitch breaking cock, Misty just kept cumming and cumming with weak twitches of her body.

Any human, after such an explosive orgasm would take a rest. But Chraizard is a weak human and he is going to pound Misty’s position as his new cock sleeve into her with no mercy.

With her bumpy stiff erection still lodged in Misty, Charizard picked up the slutty gym leader, squeezing her body so her legs arms are rise above her head, and started relentlessly slamming her down on his dick while shooting his hips up. Misty nearly went limp form the repeated battering of her cunt. Her only movement being her flapping tongue form her gapping mouth and weak whorish moans while Charizard ruined her.

 

-OOO-

 

  
Ash walked into his home with a heavy sigh. It hasn’t been a good day for him in the slightest. After coming home from another failed attempt at winning a championship, the young trainer thought it would be best to get some rest at home for a while. He left his Pokemon in the hands of the professor, even his trusted Pikachu is with the lively old man taking a long-deserved rest.

Ash came home with those same thoughts in mind. He needed to take his mind off his life for a while. Although he still let his brain drift to his girlfriend, that he knows isn’t fond of him now. Once again Ash had left on another grand journey without telling Misty.

The young trainer isn’t one for flowery words or romantic gestures. Battling is all that he knows and there are times he’s not all that confident in that. While he still cares deeply for Misty, he has no idea how to treat her other than as a friend. He still isn’t all that sure about how he should approach the sex with her.

Their first time in love making had him both red and confused. He was quick shooter and Misty was very frustration with him afterwards. And it didn’t help his confidence that there are times he gets confused with being Misty’s younger sister at times. Both him and Misty about the same height, and he hasn’t lost much of his baby face nor grown any facial hair.

“Maybe I should talk to Brock about this….” Ash sighed as his troubles only grew with his mind wondering.

“Ahn~!!”

A yell made Ash jump in surprised. Turning to his back-door the young trainer raced to it and threw it open.

“Yesh!”

And is greeted with his girlfriend being plowed by his own Pokemon.

Misty dangled off the monster’s cock as she wailed with utter lust. Bright green eyes rolled up to the sky in madding lust. Her tongue flapping and drooling as Charizard ravaged her pussy. It’s thick cock slamming into her womb as he held the slutty red head’s arms back. The water gym leader is hanging on the reptile’s dick in the air as he slammed into her ass. Her eyes unfocused with mouth screaming out pure pleasure and obscenities.

“Fush me!! Yoush cock~!! Bigsish cock felsih sho goodish!!” Misty is delirious with her moans. Broken down to a simple cock sock, Misty could only praise Charizard battering her muff.

The lizard himself roared in triumph at his conquest. His fangs are in a smirk with his dick being heavenly squeezed by the little whore babbling around his dick. Even after two hours the human is shockingly tight around his bitch breaking member. His balls slapping up against Misty’s clit as his hips blurred in a madding rut.

And Ash watched all this in utter fascination. Not horror or betrayal, but the young trainer is truly impressed by just the ferocity and power on display form his pokemon. He watched as his own Pokémon’s masculine shaft flexed in and out of Misty.

To Ash’s shock he felt his own penis grow as he watched the amazing display.

Misty’s slut hole spewed like a cannon as she came. Showering the ground with her lust, while Charizard showed no mercy. He only got more aggressive when he pushed her face in the dirt and rammed the gym leader’s firm ass. Misty raised tight ass in the air to give her reptilian lover more ease to pound her as his hips blurred at lighting speed.

Chraizard growled as he held Misty down with her tight grip on her hair. The hips collided with stinging force until Charizard let himself go. Roaring, Charizard threw his head back as he fired an explosive load of thick cock snot into Misty’s womb. His hip stabbing themselves into Misty with every earthshattering shudder.

With ever blast of his jizz, the massive Lizard darted his hips into Misty. With every roar he deposited a large amount of spunk with quick, rough slams of his hips. Even though he couldn’t impregnate her, Charizard shoved his hips as deep as he could with.

The girl under the rutting beast only gasped and quivered weakly as she came. Her orgasm not as powerful as it was being it’s tenth spray this past hour. Misty’s body went limp with pure orgasmic desire and a dimwitted fuck drunk grin.

“Ah…” Misty gasped when Charizard’s cock popped out her.

Ash watched as his Pokemon pulled out his intimidating fuck stick. All thirteen inches glisten with a mix of spunk and Misty soaked cunt. The young boy found himself swallowing hard at the impressively manly cock that Charizard own. Far bigger and thicker than his, the large member bounced with thunderous lust. Bobbing with energy to breed again even though Misty had taken a river’s worth of jizz inside her.

Ash eyes trailed down to the flaming lizards cum sacks. That still looked full and ready to burst as they grew tight form the blood pumping to its magnificent dick. Making the full shaft jitter and twitch bravely.

Ash was so in grossed in his staring, “!?” He didn’t notice that he is now face to nuts with Chraizard’s balls.

Yet ash didn’t move. It something more than Charizard’s demanding gaze that kept him rooted in his spot.

The powerful musk of sweat and cum dominated Ash’s senses

Charizard sneered as he gripped Ash’s head. Pushing his old master’s head closer to his sweltering cock.

The flaming lizard had always had a problem with the young boy’s mouth. He’s finally glad to have a better use for it then giving out terrible orders.

Ash tired to keep his mouth closed, the tip of his own Pokémon’s cock knocking at his lips. Yet the powerful smell of Charizard’s musk, and human curiosity, made his mouth open ever so slightly.

“Gluck!? And it was enough for Chraizard to gag his former trainer with his raging red pecker. The whole member didn’t fit in his mouth, half of it sticking out while the other half bulged out his throat. Throbbing and beating as it pumped pre-cum down to his stomach. The taste of pure sex lathered Ash’s tongue as he gagged. The slick member rubbed and soaked his tongue in it’s taste.

Spit pooling from the sides of his mouth as Chraizard started to throw his hips. Plunging his cock further in Ash’s gullet with a pleasant hiss. The gagging and squeezing of the young boy’s throat sent the lizard’s tail flicking in bless. Ash tired to push away from the rutting Pokemon, placing his hands on the beast’s thighs. But it yielded nothing but a more through pounding of his throat.

The wanna be Pokemon trainer started to weaken as form the lack of oxygen. His eye s rolling in the back of his head even though his cock is getting harder in his pants. His arousal clear and clouding his mind as Ash started to return the effort, as best as he could while chocking on poke-dick, with sucking on the fire Pokémon’s fuck stick.

Ash tried to lick around the shaft that pistoned out of his mouth, but Charizard only got rougher. Grabbing Ash’s head with both claws slamming both his hips and the girly boy’s head in his crotch. Even though Ash was gagging, chocking on the dick of his own Pokemon, pre-cum stained his pants.

The pure, raw dominance of his Pokemon plowing his mouth. The feeling of being another, more powerful creatures cum rag made his spine tingle in pleasure. His little pecker jittered and jumped with the eager to cream himself by just the mere act of sucking, or being face fucked into ruin, on Charizard’s cock.

“Gluck! Gak!!” As his arms went limp to his sides, and side of him suffocating on dick echoed out of the back yard for even his neighbors to hear, Ash gave in to his role as a cock slut. Just like his former girlfriend, with her ass rise in the air, utterly blacked out with Charizard potent cum oozing out of beaten bitch hole.

With a grunt, Chraizard came. Holding Ash’s head down with his cock violently shaking and twitched while jelly thick, white hot cum exploded from Ash’s tight lips and through his nose. Bubbles of white pop and fired form the bitch boy’s nose while streams of alabaster spill out and gushed form the sides of his out stretched lips. With every jerking of his hips, another creamy rich load of ball roared form Charizard’s dick. Making Ash cough and spit out excessive cum over his face and his clothes.

The flaming Lizard isn’t the only one depositing his load. Ash twitched and shuddered as his pants grew darker. His five-incher cock spurted his biggest and thickest wad of jizz in his whole life. And without anyone touching it, he came. Not as much as the Pokemon battering his throat, but it made a massive stain on his pants and dibbled down his pant leg.

He even moan as he deposited his seed. Squealing like a bitch in heat, Ash groaned loud around Charizard’s cock. Falling in line with his new submissive position as his Pokémon’s cum toilet.

Charizard slowly pulled his cock out form Ash’s mouth. Although there was some trouble as his former trainer was sucking like a vacuum. Greedily swallowing the Pokémon’s jizz while it was pulled from his snug esophagus. When it was finally free, a few stray blasts of spunk fired and hit Ash right in the face. Completely the mask of white and marking the sissy boy as a cock sleeve for the fire type.

“Haa-gak!? Ah…. haaa….” Ash panted and choked a little as he laid there on his knees. Dazed and cum drunk, he only gasp, with the hardening of his cock, with Chraizard rested his meat pillar on his head. The blistering heat form the rock-hard shaft, made the little slut groan in bless as he was hit with a full wave of sweat and musk.

Smirking, the winged reptilian smiled as Ash’s tongue licked at his balls. Ash marveled as how big, and superior the cum sack were to his own little jizz pocket. He covered them in his spit as he kissed and worshipped the leathery orbs. His jizz stained lips drew back as they sucked on the tight veiny flesh.

His tongue could fell the copious amounts of punk following around in Pulling them back, Ash let the balls bounce back into place before nuzzling his face into them. Letting Charizard’s cock merely rest on his head as he cradled and toy with his sack.

“Sho…big…” Ash sighed as he trailed his tongue up and then down. Moaned at the salty taste of dirt and sweat.

Ash let out a confused mewl when Charizard suddenly pulled his ball sack form his lips. And he was even more shocked when his new lover grabbed him and laid him on his shoulders. Charizard’s claws easily ripping through his pants and underwear, letting Ash’s cute five-inch-long and five thick member bounce free. The flaming lizard spread Ash’s legs apart in the air in a perfect V while he points his shaft downwards. Looming over his prize with lustful rumble.

Some of trainer’s cum trailed down his legs and at the heart of what Charizard’s slut breaker is aiming for. The twitching, gasping butt of Ash’s. Charizard did not make a note of how bigger it was compared to Misty’s or how firm it is. He just plunged his slick cum and spit covered dick right into Ash’s ass. And plie drove his cock as far as he could deep into the bitch boy’s slut box.

“Cumming~!!” With a lustful roar, both trainer and Pokemon blew their loads as soon as Charizard rammed his dick as far as he could in Ash’s colon. The tight orifice was ungodly tight and squeezed Charizard for all he was worth in one powerful blow. His creamy discharge oozed out form the edges of their connection around his cock.

Ash on the other hand has his eyes rolled up, with his belly bulging in the shape of Chraizard dick, and his cock blasting his load all over his stomach. In one fell swoop, Ash was broken beyond repair. Not even lasting as long as Misty, Ash was reduced to a babbling mess while Chraizard’s cock rested in his ass and throbbed against his prostate.

Yet the rutting hasn’t even started yet. Chraizard let out a determined growl and went into a frenzied lust. There was no slow going to get used to Ash’s tightness, only repeating his break neck speed pounding of his cock into his new anal sluts cum hole. He rutted and roared like a demon. Plowing Ash’s butt hole mercilessly and without remorse, Chraizard let out all his frustrations out on the slutty sissy.

All those aggravating noise he made. The stupid fights he got into and lost. Trying to tell him what to do even though this little cunt was far form worthy of ordering such a great Pokemon around. Charizard let all those feelings go in ass ruining, vigorous un relenting thrust. Deep into Ash’s anus, Chraizard pounded his dick and slapped his balls at Ash fat rim rear.

The trainer himself took it all shocking well. Weakly moaning and groan like a slobbering sow, his tongue bouncing all over his jizz covered face, Ash had a fuck drunk smile on his face as Chraizard destroyed his asshole with devastating fucking. His cock bounced as his balls tighten up and came again all over his body. Covering the shrinking and growing bulge in his stomach with more jizz as Chraizard kept going. Plundering Ash’s ass hole with all he was worth.

With an earth shattering roar, that shock the house next to them, Charizard cummed like a volcano. Erupting a mountainous about of jizz, but not slowing his feverish fucking. Even as he came his largest load, Chraizard continued to put Ash in his place. Making sure his old master knows that his place in right blew him. Taking his cock like that greedy bitch that he is.

Although, as Ash came rapidly and multiple times, his cock firing continuously as his cock flopped in the air letting his jizz fly everywhere, the need to pound into Chraizard new slut is a little over kill. As Ash weakly moaned in twitched while he lost himself to lust and pleasure form the violent fucking.

The flaming Lizard gave one final push, one that shook Ash to his core, and rammed his dick as deep as he could. Laying over and spewing his load into Ash’s colon with bared teeth and a jerking ball sack. The white cock snot squirted out of Ash’s compact butt while it fired out his twitching cock.

“Gugh!?” And through his mouth. Ash cough and shot up Chraizard’s jizz through his mouth as it traveled though his stomach. It shot up and out and spilled all over his dazed face. The nauseating mix of jizz made Ash cum even harder. This time hitting him right in face with his own spunk.

With small plume of flame flowing form his mouth, Chraizard relaxed as his dick finally went soft. Shrinking back into his sheath, the raging lizard felt his lust finally be sedated after hours of wanton fucking.

He pulled out letting the rush of cum spill out like a river form Ash’s gapping butt hole. His former trainer let his body go limp. Covered in mix of his own cum and Chraizard’s, Ash laid on the ground, pants torn with his cock limp and leaking cum, and his ass gapping and gasping. Pokemon spunk leaking out of it.

Just like his now ex-girlfriend, Ash laid sex beaten and shattered by Chraizard’s mighty dick.

However, there is still a problem.

Chraizard’s mate is still with child and the Pokemon himself can’t go around fucking any human he please. That would get him arrested or worse.

As he looked at his two, cum leaking belly filled conquest, and Chraizard found the only solution to this problem.

 

-OOO-

 

  
At the entrance of a cave, deep in the mountains, a female Chraizard rested in her nest. Her belly large with eggs of little charmanders to come out to the world in three months’ time. Deeper in the cave is her mate. She is grateful for the humans her mate brought with him. It makes her rest more peaceful now that he isn’t begging her for sex every now and then.

With snort of flames form her nose, the female Chraizard let her body relax as she went to sleep.

Ash’s Chraizard on the other hand was enjoying two tongues praising his cock.

Misty is below the towering shaft, licking and kissing at his cum pouches. Dragging her red lipstick covered lips all over the two swollen orbs as she stayed on her hands and knees. Cum leaking out her abused pussy form the whole in her very low-cut jean shorts. A black cat tail vibrator whirled around in her ass as she moaned into pulling the taut flesh with her lips.

Her nipples pierced with sliver rings, rattled against the ground. Sending shocks of joy down her back as Misty gobbled up the dirt and sweat around the Pokémon’s beastly ball sack.

Ash, his lips painted purple, was bobbing his head hungry over Chraizard’s cock. While the large shaft is stained with purple rings form the many times the bitch boy deep throated the member, he has one hand jerking the fire lizard while the other reach under his short black skirt and through his red thong to jerk his own cock. His dived hard on the Pokémon’s cock. Moaning hard as he looked up at his master with pleading with makeup covered eyes. Big submissive eyes that begged Charizard to plow his sissy ass again as cum leak form the twitching pucker.

“Mph…Your balls taste so good...” Misty groaned as she dug her face into the Pokémon’s taint.

Ash slurped and sucked like a trained whore. Taking the dick form his lips and licking the side moaning, “Plshess cum…Cum down my sluty mouth master….”

Ash dived right back on Chraizard’s cock. Taking the member all the way in his throat was enough to make the flaming lizard growl and fire his jizz. At first Ash swallowed as much as he could, some of it firing through his nose, and then pulling himself off as Misty rose up from the twitch cum sacks.

The slutty red head and bitch boy let the white spunk rain over them. Their mouths open to catch as much as they could as it fired and dropped over their bodies like thick creamy snow fall. Splatting over the both of them in heavy globs that hit they eyes and cheeks.

Misty grabbed Ash by his hair and stole more than a kiss form him. As Charizard’s cum rain over them, Misty’s tongue dived in swapped took some of the spunk from Ash’s mouth. Swapping it between them as they kiss and mewled into one another.

They separated, a trail of cum and spit between their tongues and lips, panting but still eager as they bent over. Ash’s large shapely rear bouncing eagerly next to Misty tight one. Both whore’s wiggling for their master.

“We want your cock!” The both mewled while Charizard lick his lips. Standing up he grabbed and hand full of both his bitch’s ass.

At that moment he was glad he got his mate pregnant


End file.
